The present invention relates to an assisted braking device comprising a master piston mounted for sliding in a master cylinder, a jack having a piston connected to the master piston by interconnection means, a source of assisting hydraulic pressure, and a distributor adapted to supply assisting hydraulic pressure to the jack from the said source and operated in response to the actuation of pilot means comprising a pedal.
Devices of this kind are generally situated inside an engine compartment and make use of a complex linkage which introduces play and friction.
The object of the present invention is the provision of an assisted braking device of the type indicated above whose construction is extremely simple.